Por favor, diz que sim
by Nagusame
Summary: ONE-SHOT Como retomar o relacionamento depois de uma tragédia. Carlisle tem dificuldades de superar o medo e Esme se sente só.  Crônica de um mundo sem vampiros.


Faziam dois meses desde que operara, e apesar da recuperação ter sido bem rápida a vida ainda não tinha voltado pro normal. Não o normal circunstancial, a correria da agenda cheia continuava. O difícil mesmo era se convencer da necessidade de esperar pela fisioterapeuta se quando as outras possibilidades de usar o tempo eram tão atraentes. Os convites para dar entrevistas, palestras, participar de eventos chegavam aos quilos. Parecia a 'Escolha de Sofia' toda vez que tinha que decidir para onde ir. O lado mais positivo era que tais eventos cobriam a falta da rotina de trabalho, parada por causa da licença... e, se depender do Carlisle para todo o sempre.

Depois do sequestro dois fenômenos distintos mudaram radicalmente a rotina familiar. Esme não (nunca e _nem na cadeia_) poderia sair de casa sem motivo e/ou segurança. Nada mais de shopping, festas de rua de madrugada. Até as visitas à casa da Bela e da Alice eram restritas. Seria cômico se não fosse trágico ouvir os debates telefônicoa entre Carlisle, Edward e Jasper para saber na casa de quem as amigas se reuniriam. Cada um, é claro, oferecendo sua própria casa para não ter que expor a amada aos perigos da rua, experimentados nas duas semanas de cativeiro.

No entanto, se por um lado não faltavam esforços para mantêr segura e protegida a esposa tão amada, por outro a intimidade propriamente dita parecia ter perdido a vez neste relacionamento. No início, ao receber alta do hospital, não era nem possível despertar algum desejo com um tornozelo torcido, um braço quebrado, sola dos pés retalhados e escoriações por todo o corpo. Mas depois de dois meses, com a pele quase livre das cicatrizes, a desculpa para à falta de intimidade já não servia. E nem era normal. Haja vista que nos primeiros meses de casamento o casal não precisava de motivos para se amar. E Carlisle sempre tomava as iniciativas. Fazer amor substituia desde 'bom dia, coração' até 'oi, cheguei do trabalho'. Eles viveram as experiências mais inusitadas no apartamento, como quando ao fazerem o levantamento dos lugares onde já tinham feito amor descobriram que só a parede da área de serviço não tinha sido visitada. Bom... então...

Bem, contudo, no momento Carlisle concentrava todas sua ações em segurar Esme em casa. E, uma vez que estavam juntos, concentrava sua atenção em qualquer outro elemento da natureza, menos sua esposa. Esme já estava perdendo a timidez ao se insinuar mesmo sem encorajamento nenhum e isso ia contra a mais profunda natureza desta pessoa orgulhosa. Cada vez que ela estabelecia um limite para expor sua vontade e não obtinha resultado a frustração ameaçava sufocá-la. Estava a ponto de não aguentar mais e implorar (oh, seria a morte!). E aconteceu.

Na sexta-feira, ela acordou antes, saiu da cama e foi tomar um banho. A estratégia seria cercá-lo no café da manhã. Como a cozinha guardava muitas lembranças ia parecer natural começar fazer amor ali. Não seria fácil tentar seduzir o marido, mesmo sabendo que ele a amava. Para Esme isso contaria como uma declaração humilhante de fraqueza, principalmente porque a necessidade parecia ser dela e não de ambos. Porém o otimismo trazido pelas lembranças faziam-na crer que o marido corresponderia naturalmente.

Parada diante do espelho ela fazia o check-list: cabelo macio ok, pele hidratada ok, suavemente perfumada ok, baby-doll sexy ok. Próximo passo fazer café. Quando Carlisle chegou na cozinha encontrou sua mulher terminando de preparar a mesa.

Bom dia, Carlisle, quer café? - Esme perguntou enquanto pegava um conjunto de xícaras no armário mais alto. O fato de se esticar toda e o baby-doll revelar as poucas partes escondidas não passou despescebido.

Deixa que eu pego. - Ele evitou o máximo de encostá-la mas foi impossível.

Ops! Desculpa, te machuquei. - Esme disse tentando parecer inocente.

Não! - Carlisle respondeu mais seco do que o normal.

Começava não parecer uma boa ideia provocá-lo. Porém a proximidade com o corpo do marido renovou rapidamente a coragem e Esme mudou de tática. Serviu o café prometido, serviu-se de uma xícara de chá e sentou-se na outra extremidade da mesa. Tratou de distraidamente folhear um livro. Se as coisas seguissem o curso normal, logo logo ele perguntaria do que se tratava o livro. Um sorriso aflorou em seus lábios ao pensar isso.

Do que se trata o livro? - Perguntou Carlisle, mantendo o tom seco.

Ah, é um romance curtinho. - respondeu com um ar negligente.

Romances não te fazem bem. Você deveria pensar em uma maneira mais saudável de ocupar o seu tempo. - disse ele como se falasse com um adolescente ocioso.

Querido, não há cronograma no mundo capaz de cobrir com 'atividades produtivas' TODO o tempo que eu tenho livre. - disse ela fazendo um gesto de mãos e braços para enfatizar TODO o tempo livre – a não ser que você tenha uma ideia melhor. - e voltou-se para o livro meio que desafiando e ao mesmo tempo percebendo o nível de exposição que estava tendo.

Humph! Vou me arrumar pro trabalho. - levantou-se da mesa deixando o café inacabado e foi tomar banho.

Por 5 min Esme manteve o livro na mesma posição enquanto lutava com as lágrimas provocadas por mais uma rejeição. Tinha chegado no limite, seu desejo por ele não diminuía, mas não queria ficar se insinuando enquanto ele se portava como um pai. Nunca, nem nos momentos mais críticos dos 4 anos de relacionamento ele havia sido paternalista com ela. Até agora.

Ao ouvir a porta do quarto se abrir ela se postou no acesso a saída. Não sabia bem o que iria fazer, mas tencionava manter a razão. Ele passou por ela segurando a maleta e falando, sem deixar de caminhar a passos largos para a porta.

Hoje eu vou ficar até tarde no escritório. Tenho que terminar umas planilhas que o Salvatore me pediu. Tem comida em casa, não precisa pedir nada da rua. Se for sair leve o segurança e me avise.

Carlisle! - chamou Esme com um fio de voz – você não vai me dar um beijo de despedida?

Ele já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta, quando hesitou e se virou. Ela ficou rígida, estava com medo de ter ido longe demais e não poder resgatar seu orgulho depois. Ele foi até ela e se inclinou como que para dar um beijo na testa, mas hesitou novamente e aproximou os lábios dos dela. A mudança foi tão involuntária que a surpreendeu e provocou uma reação explosiva da parte dela. Num segundo seu corpo estava colado ao dele, as mãos em seu cabelo e o beijo mais profundo que ela já deu na vida. Sim, era ela quem o estava beijando sofregamente. A princípio ele correspondeu então de repente ficou rígido e esperou até que ela percebesse. Momentos depois ela se afastou dele e foi para o quarto sem nada a dizer. Ele ficou parado até ouvir a porta do quarto se fechar então saiu. Sua mente estava confusa. Desde que a esposa tinha saído do hospital que ele a evitava. Estava usando o seu mais absoluto controle para sufocar o próprio desejo, mas até o então não havia levado em consideração o desejo dela. E agora que a ficha estava caindo ele percebeu o grande problema que tinha nas mãos. Esme, ele sabia, era terrivelmente orgulhosa e sempre viu o desejo sexual irreprimido uma fraqueza. Ela também não assimilava muito bem a rejeição. Porém essa manhã ela havia implorado e ele a rejeitou várias vezes. Seria difícil reverter isso, principalmente porque o reconhecimento do desejo dela fez ruir seu autocontrole e ele estava mais excitado do que nunca.

Voltou para o apartamento, deixou a maleta no corredor e foi ao quarto. Encontrou-a saindo do banheiro. Vestia um roupão por cima do baby-doll, os cabelos presos num coque, os olhos úmidos de quem havia chorado. No entanto, ao vê-lo seus olhos se tornaram vazios de emoção e seu corpo adotou uma postura quase profissional (ele já havia visto isso antes).

Esqueceu alguma coisa, querido? - perguntou ela com voz de assistente social.

Com poucos passos, Carlisle já estava com ela nos braços e deu-lhe um beijo furioso. Houve resistencia no inicio, mas ele era mais forte e a agitação dela só favorecia ao aprofundamento do beijo. Então ela passou a lutar contra as próprias reações e pareceu funcionar. Ela estava se concentrando tanto para não corresponder que o seu corpo começou a espelhar a confusão de sua mente. Carlisle interrompeu o beijo e soltou. Ambos estavam ofegantes, mas cientes da batalha que estava por vir.

Vou ficar em casa com você hoje...

Acho melhor você ir para não se atrasar...

Falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Quero ficar sozinha em casa, Carlisle. E você saiu dizendo que tinha trabalho pendente. Não ir seria irresponsabilidade sua.

O seu beijo me fez pensar que talvez a sua saúde não estivesse tão frágil quanto eu imaginava. Então eu resolvi ficar e aproveitar o dia com você.

O mesmo beijo me fez querer ficar um tempo sozinha. Você estava certo quanto a objetivar meu tempo, não posso ficar ociosa. Vá trabalhar. Te vejo a noite.

Esme eu disse que pretendo passar o dia com você...

Por quê? Por que de repente você percebeu que eu estou desesperada e resolveu aliviar minha tensão? Não obrigada, não quero esse favor. Eu sei que você deve ter pensado melhor e achado que não dava mais pra adiar, mas eu não estou pronta agora.

Você sabe que eu só tive medo de te machucar. Eu queria que você não se sentisse pressionada a fazer amor enquanto estava se recuperando.

Juro que eu nunca pensei que teria que falar isso. Não se trata só de sexo. Passamos dois meses nessa casa e você nem ao menos conversava comigo direito. Se não fosse pra dizer o que eu queria comer ou se queria sair você não abria a boca. Sei que foi tenso não resolver o caso do sequestro, mas em todo o tempo que estava lá eu pensava em você. Queria te ver, te ouvir. Tem momentos aqui em casa que eu me lembro de lá, aí eu penso em te abraçar mas você me repele. Se fosse só sexo eu comprava um vibrador. Eu precisava do meu marido. - depois de desabafar, ela vira de costas e com a voz tremula pede – Vai embora, me deixa sozinha.

Eu juro, Coração. Só queria que você se recuperasse sem mais traumas. Não sabia que estava sendo tão egoísta com você. A verdade é que eu fiquem envolvido demais nos meus desejos que me esqueci de apoiar você. Me perdoa, Coração. Por favor, me perdoa.

Tudo bem, eu entendo. Pode ir trabalhar, quando você voltar a gente conversa mais. - era visível que ela estava agonizando para por a mascara de profissional no lugar. E pelo pouco que pode ver, Carlisle percebeu que a tinha ferido muito profundamente. Ele teria que ser muito delicado se quisesse sanar os danos que provocou.

Coração, me dá uma chance. Deixa eu ficar até você se acalmar, pelo menos. Depois eu te deixo sozinha, não vai acontecer nada de ruim, eu juro. - ele a ouviu suspirar, ainda de costas. Sabia que ela escondia as lágrimas. Queria desesperadamente abraçá-la, mas sabia que se o fizesse seria considerado ato de pena. Teria que agir lentamente e com o consentimento dela sempre.

Não é nada, não. Mas pode ficar se quiser. - ela abriu a porta entrando no quarto. Por um momento ele pensou que sua esposa fecharia a porta sem deixá-lo entrar. Porém ela deixou aberta. Não era uma vitória. A porta aberta tanto servia para entrar quanto para sair e a indiferença dela era o maior incentivo para ele se afastar. - vou dar um jeitinho no quarto se não se importa. - disse, pegando um lençol para dobrar.

Te ajudo

Não precisa, você tá de terno. Vai amassar.

Carlisle tirou terno e gravata, jogou de qualquer maneira na poltrona do quarto e começou a dobrar o lençol. Ela arrumou as almofadas, foi até a poltrona e dobrou o terno como se tivesse acabado de passar. Ele sabia que se continuasse dessa forma ambos sairiam frustrados, então resolveu tentar convencê-la.

Coração, passei dois meses como um idiota rude e insensível. Não tenho direito algum de te pedir perdão. Mas, ainda assim, vou fazer tudo para corrigir os erros que venho cometendo com você. Estarei aqui, para o que você quiser e você vai saber que pode contar comigo.

Se está bom pra você, então tudo bem. - ela respondeu e se virou rapidamente para sair do quarto. Precisava desabafar, chorar, se refazer e não queria testemunhas. Agora com Carlisle em casa, e finalmente interessado nela, seria impossível resguardar o pouco orgulho que tinha. Mesmo assim se recusaria a continuar mostrando fraqueza diante dele.

Enxugando as lágrimas, foi até a cozinha preparar o almoço. Para ocupar o tempo, pensou em começar o doutorado e usaria a tarde para ver as possibilidades. Ouviu Carlisle atender o celular no quarto. Parecia que o dia de folga estava acabado. Daí ele apareceu na cozinha de bermuda e camiseta. E ficou por dez minutos dando instruções por telefone.

...não esperem por mim nos próximos dias. Sendo algo importante me ligue. Tchau.

ZAP

Droga!

O que houve? Cortou a mão? Por que estava segurando a faca desse jeito? - ao tentar tocar a mão dela viu sua retração.

Não se preocupe (ai) foi só um cortezinho ridículo (ai) dou um jeito nisso.

Lave a mão. Eu vou pegar um curativo. - ela o viu sair da cozinha e decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade. Já que ele estava decidido a ficar em casa ela deveria sair.

Então fechou o robe, calçou os chinelos e foi para saída de serviço.

Aonde você vai? Carlisle parado na porta da cozinha segurando a caixa de medicamentos parecia confuso.

Preciso de ar. Vou dar uma volta na rua. - Apesar da voz segura, todo o corpo de Esme tremia. Não demoraria a desabar.

Uma onda de desespero veio sobre Carlisle. Sabia que ela estava fugindo de abrir seu coração novamente. Ele corria o risco de perdê-la de muitas maneiras se elas saísse sozinha. Deixou a caixa sobre a mesa.

Coração, estou implorando por uma chance, só uma chance. Você não está sozinha, não deixe o meu erro criar esse mostro entre nós dois. Eu faço o que você quiser. Me deixa só te abraçar, eu juro que não abro a boca. - seus corpos estavam tão perto que podiam sentir o calor um do outro, mas ele só a tocou quando ela assentiu discretamente.

Ficaram neste posição por um tempo. Ela rígida com os braços caídos ao longo do corpo e ele envolvendo seus ombros num abraço de urso.

Você é a mulher mais forte que eu já conheci. - Carlisle não esperava uma reação tão violenta ao que tinha acabado de dizer. Ela começou a se debater e a bater nele enquanto gritava.

Mentiroso, falso. Não quero que sinta pena de mim. Acha que não sei o que está pensando? Eu não preciso de você... - o desagravo foi interrompido com um tranco de Carlisle que a estreitou nos braços e colou os lábios no seu ouvido.

Precisa sim! Como eu preciso de você. Reconhecer isso não te faz fraca.

Ambos ofegantes, então ela se deixou chorar nos ombros dele por tudo que estava sufocado desde o sequestro. Carlisle não quis mudar de posição até que ela pareceu fraquejar os joelhos. Então a levou pro sofá da sala, abraçando-a sempre. Trinta minutos de silêncio quebrado apenas por soluços e ela acabou adormecendo. Acordou com bom cheiro da comida do Carlisle. Na mesinha da sala tinha um copo de água e dois comprimidos para dor de cabeça. Elas os tomou, levantou-se e ficou olhando a rua pela porta da sacada que fechada por causa da chuva. Estava um pouco sem jeito pelo que tinha acontecido. Na cozinha, Carlisle guardava a salada na geladeira despois de terminar o almoço. Já iria acordá-la quando a viu em pé de costas para ele com as mãos no vidro da porta.

Ela parecia meio confusa e ele aproveitou para se aproximar. Queria quebrar de vez a barreira que se instalou entre eles.

Posso te abraçar?

Não estou chorando agora. - respondeu tímida.

Eu sei... posso de abraçar agora?

P.. Pode. - ainda hesitante.

Ele se aproximou, com cuidado de não colar o corpo ao dela, para não assustá-la. Passou os braços pela sua cintura. Ela enrijeceu o tronco mas não se afastou. Procurou se acalmar. Não queria repetir o descontrole de antes.

Ele esperou até senti-la relaxar. Então, exalou o perfume dos seus cabelos. Quase reagiu quando ela estremeceu, mas se segurou. Estava há muito tempo enlouquecido de desejo. De manhã esteve a um passo de agir como um animal. Não iria ferir sua esposa (nunca faria algo assim), porém conhecia seu corpo como um mapa e sabia todas as formas de persuasão para possuí-la. Depois teria que arcar com as conseqüências, pois Esme nunca iria se perdoar por ter consentido e o estrago seria pior. Sua mulher guerreava contra o orgulho por isso se insinuou para ele, mas depois de ter sido rejeitada, respeito próprio passou a caminhar com o orgulho e se ela não conquistasse espaço para suas decisões, o relacionamento dos dois ficaria perdido. Por isso, apesar de desejá-la com loucura não poderia tomá-la sem um consentimento racional.

Coração, posso beijar você?

Carlisle, não vou brincar com seu desejo. Eu só não estou pronta para isso ainda. Mas não se preocupe eu já te perdoei. Não vamos mais brigar. Se quiser ir pro trabalho não vai ter problemas. Eu prometo que fico em casa quietinha esperando você chegar.

Vou ficar com você até superarmos o trauma. Isso tudo está sendo doloroso demais para nós dois.

…...…

Momentos depois, no fim da tarde, Esme havia se banhado, vestia short e camiseta. As ideias estavam mais claras depois de uma tarde inteira conversando. Carlisle não voltou a ser frio, pelo contrário, ficou tão absorvido pelas histórias que sem querer quebrou um copo com as mãos. Era difícil saber o que mais o afligia, se o copo, a mancha de suco na camisa ou as historias. Bem, é certo que não são coisas agradáveis de se ouvir. Para Esme, que já tinha passado pelas experiências. era mais fácil tirar um certo humor daquilo e as explosões de Carlisle ajudavam a fechar o quadro. Ela o mandou pro banho enquanto limpava a cozinha e ria furtivamente.

Estava em frente ao corredor quando o viu saindo do quarto. Os cabelos molhados de quem saiu recentemente do chuveiro caiam-lhe sobre a testa. Era tentador ver a camiseta fina colada ao magnífico tórax úmido dele. Ela foi assaltada pelas lembranças de como era tocar nele e ser tocada.

Era como se ele sentisse o toque dela. Sua pele queimava sob seus olhos. Havia um desejo inegável neles. Carlisle correu e a tomou nos braços antes de poder pensar em controle, que só recobrou quando estava a centímetros de seus lábios.

Posso beijar você, Coração? Por favor? - o pedido veio agoniado, era factível que o controle dele estava no limite.

Pod... - antes mesmo de terminar sua boca foi invadida por um beijo sofrego e desesperado. Carlisle parecia querer visitar cada canto escondido como se houvessem segredos ainda não revelados entre aqueles lábios. A cada investida ondas de prazer cobriam os dois. O tempo parecia não andar. Porem, aos poucos beijar foi ficando insuficiente. Já sem folego, ele deixou seus lábios trilharem o pescoço dela ate o lóbulo da orelha. Precisava fazer um novo pedido.

Posso te fazer um carinho? - sua voz estava grave e irreconhecível.

Que carinho? - respondeu ela num fio de voz, sentindo arrepios por todo o corpo. Estava difícil manter a compostura e não se agarrar a ele.

Sem usar palavras, ele respondeu colocando as mãos sob a camiseta dela procurando os seios. Geralmente não gozava de toda liberdade para esta carícia, porque sempre que tentava ela se agarrava a ele com sofreguidão desequilibrando seu controle. Agora estava se aproveitando deliciosamente da distância que ela colocou entre os dois.

Ahhh! Entendi.

Então?

O quê?

Posso te fazer um carinho?

Po-pode

Ele tornou a beijá-la e acariciar seu corpo com as mãos, tomando o cuidado de não tirar sua roupa. Se ela se assustasse naquele momento provocaria um desastre. Carlisle sabia que não poderia demorar a pedir permissão antes de efetivamente fazer-lhe amor.

Coração, estou implorando para amar você. Por favor, diz que sim. - a voz estava irreconhecível, era rude e ao mesmo tempo suplicante. Esme abriu os olhos apenas para ver as chamas nos dele. Já havia visto antes e sabia que significava descontrole, paixão, pressa. A resistência que ainda guardava evaporou com a certeza recém-adquirida e impressa em sua carne por aqueles olhos de fogo de que seu marido nunca mais a deixaria só.

Sim.

…...


End file.
